ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Allan Miller
Allan Miller is an actor from Brooklyn, New York who played the large-eared alien from whom Dr. McCoy attempts to bum a ride in the film . Miller has an extensive number of film and television credits to his name. He may be best known to soap opera fans for being among the original cast members of One Life to Live, on which he played the role of Dave Siegel from 1968 through 1972. Afterward, Miller went on to co-star with fellow ''Star Trek'' movie actor F. Murray Abraham on the short-lived soap, How to Survive a Marriage. Miller is also known for his role as Colonel Sydell on Galactica 1980 and his recurring roles as Dr. Alan Posner on Soap and as Scooter Warren on Knots Landing. In 1977, Miller, Rosanna DeSoto, and Gregory Sierra were regulars on the short-lived sitcom A.E.S. Hudson Street. The following year, Miller was among the cast of the mini-series The Word, as were Star Trek: Voyager star Kate Mulgrew and Original Series, Next Generation actress Diana Muldaur, fellow Star Trek III co-star Christopher Lloyd, and Trek alumni Jonathan Banks and Nehemiah Persoff. Miller also appeared with Kate Mulgrew in a 1979 episode of Mrs. Columbo (on which Mulgrew played the title character) and with Diana Muldaur in a 1975 episode of McCloud (on which Muldaur was a regular). Miller and Christopher Lloyd can also be seen together in a 1975 episode of Barney Miller, on which Ron Glass and James Gregory were regulars. Miller and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine actor Andrew Robinson worked together as guest stars on two popular television series: The Streets of San Francisco in 1975 (starring Darleen Carr and also guest-starring Fritz Weaver) and Murder, She Wrote in 1994 (with David Ogden Stiers and William Windom). Miller himself appeared in four other episodes of Murder, She Wrote, including one with Gary Lockwood in 1985 and another with Lenore Kasdorf and Brock Peters in 1986. Miller and Brock Peters had previously appeared together in the 1976 film Two-Minute Warning (also featuring Garry Walberg). Besides those mentioned above, the other Star Trek movie performers Miller has appeared with outside of Trek are Bibi Besch (in the 1976 TV movie Victory at Entebbe, along with Theodore Bikel and Harris Yulin), Stephen Collins (in the 1985 film Brewster's Millions), James Cromwell (in a 1977 episode of Police Story), Gregg Henry (in the 1978 mini-series Pearl), and his Star Trek III co-star Robert Hooks (in the 1985 TV movie The Execution, with Alan Oppenheimer). Miller has also been seen on such TV shows as The Rockford Files, Hawaii Five-O, Starsky & Hutch, multiple episodes of Quincy and Archie Bunker's Place, Who's the Boss?, Northern Exposure, L.A. Law, NYPD Blue, and Law & Order. His other film credits include Bound for Glory (1976, with David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Wendy Schaal, and Gail Strickland), Fun with Dick and Jane (1977), MacArthur (1977, with Kenneth Tobey and Garry Walberg), The Champ (1979, with Elisha Cook, Jr.), Cruising (1980, with Richard Cox, Paul Sorvino, and Mike Starr), and Warlock (1989, with Ian Abercrombie). Other Trek connections *''Baby Blue Marine'' (1976 movie) with Bert Remsen and Kenneth Tobey *''Tail Gunner Joe'' (1977 TV movie) with Alan Oppenheimer, Andrew Prine, Bill Quinn, and William Schallert *''The Ghost of Flight 401'' (1978 TV movie) with Gary Lockwood, Byron Morrow, Alan Oppenheimer, and Eugene Roche *''Anatomy of a Seduction'' (1979 TV movie) with Roger C. Carmel *''Portrait of a Stripper'' (1979 TV movie) with Vic Tayback *''Escape'' (1980 TV movie) with Vincent Schiavelli *''Miracle on Ice'' (1981 TV movie) with Eugene Roche *''Obsessive Love (1984 TV movie) with Robert DoQui *''Hostage Flight'' (1985 TV movie) with Ian Abercrombie and Barbara Bosson *''J.O.E. and the Colonel'' (1985 TV movie) with William Lucking *''At Mother's Request'' (1987 TV movie) with Terry O'Quinn *''Billionaire Boys Club'' (1987 TV movie) with Brian McNamara, Raphael Sbarge, and James Sloyan External links *AllanMiller.org - official site * * es:Allan Miller Miller, Allan Miller, Allan